love in a lightning flash
by azar99
Summary: First fanfic ever! AAML


**_Pokemon: Love in a lightning flash_**

A/N: anything in _Italics _are thoughts

I will label them so you can tell them apart.

Ages:

Ash: 15

May: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 18

Max: 12

Azar(my character): 17

Misty and may have never met before, just thought that might clear a few things up.

thanks to prism sway for pointing out that mistys middle name is kasumi and reveiwng along with my first ever reveiwer: dbzgtfan2004

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started just like any normal day with Ash, May, Max, and Brock

The four of them just walking along little knowing what is round the next corner.

"Staryu, use tackle now!"

"Rhydon counter it!" Staryu shoots through trees and hits ash in the face sending him flying

Then a certain red haired girl comes round the corner and apologizes to ash.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I… Ash!?!?!?"

"Ow my aching… Huh? Misty!?!?"

_Misty:"Oh my god I just hit the boy I love around the face with a staryu!!!"_

_Ash:"Misty's here? My god she looks even prettier than she did a year ago!"_

"Ash!!!" Brock May and Max run round the corner to find him being helped out of the water by misty

"Get away from him! Go blaziken

Flamethrower!"

(Why you evil little……gets punch bag out with Mays face on it and basically kills it with knives, guns etc oh sorry, back to the story)

_Misty:"Who the hell is this? Oh well there's a flamethrower heading my way so I gotta be quick"_

"Go Wartortle (ash gave her his squirtle when they split up after johto) hydro pump!" the two attacks collide with huge force again sending ash flying (Yes, he's out cold!)

_May:"Oh great that over there just sent ash flying"_

Sure enough ash awakens in the middle of a lake, with a taillow pecking at his chest.

_Meanwhile…_

"Grrr…why did you go and attack me huh? I try to help ash get up and what do I get someone with a blaziken who nearly fries me!"

"Wait a minute you can't know ash."

"Um let me think… oh yea I can ITRAVELLED WITH HIM FOR 4 YEARS!!!!"

_May:"Who the hell does she think she is shouting at me like that I have every right to go up and slap her right now?"_

_Misty:"Who does that little stuck up brunette think she is! First she attacks me and then she says I can't know the boy I love?!"_

"Anyway ladies lets put that behind us and look for ash."

"Brock is that you?"

"The one and only!"

"Anyhow let's go find ash and…"

Max didn't get time to finish his sentence before a familiar shaped balloon rose out of the trees

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

An evil as old as the galaxy!

Sent here to fulfill our destiny!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

And Meowth of course!

Wherever there's peace in the universe!

Team rocket will be there to make everything worse!

"Oh no not you three again!"

"Well sorry for any inconvenience Missy Prissy!" shouted Jessie from the balloon

To may

"You're not going to try and take pikachu again are you team rocket!" Ash had just returned from the lake with soaked clothes wet shoes and he had a few peck marks on his chest

"Wrong as always twerp!" Shouted Jessie

"Today we are acting under the order of our new boss!" followed James

"We are heya to cach dat tweypy red head and thayts whayt weyer goin to do"(you try imitating Meowths accent see where it gets you!) Shouted Meowth as they were talking uh… shouting, a giant metal hand shot out of the balloon and grabbed misty

"NO!!! Pikachu use thunder!"

"Ah ah ah you wouldn't want to hurt your little friend here would you?"

The balloon basked then grew wings, rocket boosters and detached its self from the balloon shooting away from them

_Ash:"Ash you are such an idiot, you let team rocket steal the love of your life and now she may never know how you feel"_

Ash ran, he ran to the stormy town pokemon center and sat down crying his heart out until azar, ash's brother came in came in wanting nurse joy to heal his baby lugia, and she spotted ash and went to him.

"What's the matter ash where are your friends?"

Ash looked up

"May, max and Brock should be arriving shortly"

"Well, last time we met you only had those friends traveling with you."

"Last time we met misty wasn't with us."

Ash seemed speechless

"oh… you mean that girl from cerulean you get so worked up about?"

Azar asked

"So you're saying misty got kidnapped by the most incompetent team of villains in the world!?"

Azar exclaimed after some fuzzy details had been laid into place by ash.

"Yes" mumbled ash

"And no-one did anything to stop them?"  
Azar shouted this time

"No it was me who should have stopped them but I was afraid that I'd hurt misty with pikachus thunder attack, then they flew away."

back with the others

May couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly happy

_May:"Now that little redhead is out of the way I can finally have ash to myself mwahahahahahaha p.t.o"_ she thought as she walked in to the pokemon center

Just in time to hear ash's speech:

"But I swear I will get Misty back if it takes every breath in my body!"

Azar, seeing may walk in and knowing all to well may wanted ash to herself he asked smirking

"Why would you take such a risk?"

"Because I love her Azar you of all people should know that!"

Part four

May was absolutely speechless,(hah take that you little ) she just stood there doing a magicarp impression for 2 minutes straight before the vid-phone rang and team rocket appeared on the screen. Not noticing May or the others he ran over and picked up the phone

"Team rocket where are you? I'll make you pay for taking misty

I'll make you pay dearly!!!!!"

After recovering from the initial shock of ash's reaction team rocket said

"if you want your girlfriend back then come to the center chamber of storm mountain at midnight, and come with no-one else other than your pokemon!"

Then it de-activated and the screen went blank

Misty woke up to find herself chained to the wall of a cave

"You are finally awake" said a voice half man half beast

groans "who are you?"

"ME? WHO AM I?!!" the voice shouted

"I AM RAIKOU THE LEGENARY DOG OF THUNDER!" it boomed

"Oh no another wacko team rocket works for." Misty muttered

"I AM NO WACKO!!!!!!!" Raikou boomed stepping into the light

"Ooops h-h-hi raikou thought you were a legend"

_Misty:"Mental note to self NEVER make fun of legendary pokemon!"_

"That would be a very good idea, _MISTY!!!"_

"What the… oh you can read my mind can't you?"

"Yes… your mother and father are dead, you are a reject and you care for that black-haired boy very much."

"HIS NAME IS ASH!!!" she shouted

"DO NOT SHOUT AT BEINGS THAT ARE FAR BEYOND YOUR LEVEL OF POWER, MISTY KASUMI WATERFLOWER!!"

And with that a small thunder bolt knocked her out but before she fainted she said three words

"Help me…ash"

Ash snuck out of the pokemon center with only one thing in mind,

REVENGE!!!

He told no-one and even taped pikachus mouth closed until they got out into the fields, it was a long walk to the center of Storm Mountain but he got there in one piece, barely.

Ash looked around then he saw Misty's body hanging lifeless from the wall

"Oh no, Go grovyle use leaf bla…"

He never finished his sentence

"Welcome Ash Ketchum to my home!" said raikou stepping out to meet ash

"Grrr… what did you do to misty?!" asked ask observing the various burn marks on her body

"She was annoying me" answered raikou "she is only knocked out though"

That was the last straw ash set his grovyle on raikou but raikou knocked it out with one hit as he did with the rest of ash's pokemon till ash himself was forced to battle with a long pole he'd

Brought with him.

"What do you think you are doing I have won, and misty is mine!"

Boomed raikou

"NO I WILL FIGHT YOU MYSELF BEFORE SHE IS YOURS!!"

Ash shouted so loud that misty woke up

groans"Ash?" She whispered "stop"

He turned to face misty, (Ash Ketchum you are the densest person on the face of the earth!)Big mistake.

Just then ash got sliced down the back by raikou's huge claws

He screamed and fell to the floor

"Now it is time to finish you off misty" Raikou gloated

"ZAP CANNON"

A huge black ball of crackling energy headed towards misty but sopped short as something jumped in the way, she knew who it was from the shaggy black hair and clawed back, it was ash.

The attack dissolved into ash's body throwing him into misty and onto the floor then raikou said,

"Humans are boring now I am leaving" and with that he broke misty's chains and walked away leaving them together, alone at last.

"Misty" ash whispered to a teary eyed redhead "I don't know how to say this but…"

_Ash:Stuff it I've only got a few minutes left_

"I love you Misty Waterflower"

And then he was gone

The couple lay there together until help arrived.

The funeral was unbearable everybody who knew ash was there and not one of them talked to her.

Then an unexpected guest burst through the doors and shouted "I am Misty's mother and her actions have led to the death of one who we hold most dear, she is a murderer!"

Al around her people started chanting

"Murderer, murderer"

"Misty… misty" a voice said from no where

"MISTY!!!" she opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital

"Sorry I woke you it looked like you were having a bad nightmare" she looked up a the boy in the bed

"Ash you're awake" she said awe-struck

"ASH!!!!!!!" misty then broke out into tears of joy and flung her arms around him

"Mist…" he said "I love you"

"Oh ash… I love you too!"

They embraced and kissed passionately for a few minutes then Brock raced in "ASH!!!"

"Hey buddy!"

Then everyone else runs in to see him

"How long was I out for?"  
Everyone was silent then misty spoke

"You were in a coma for 6 months"

"then uh… why is there a hoard of legendary pokemon at the door?" ash asked as he observed the rayquaza, kyogre, groudon, latias, latios, suicune, articuno, mewtwo, mew and celebi, he smiled as he realized they were scarcely bigger than pikachu except the rayquaza who was about waist high.

"and baby ones at that!"  
"You see, unlike you, the legendaries that I helped out trusted me enough to give me an egg, Myst found out they were gonna unhook you from the machines but misty took my legendaries and used them to guard the door, and she nor pikachu never once left your side" Azar added

"So you guys have spent 6 months here with me in a hospital?!?!?" he asked misty and pikachu

They both nodded confidently

"I love you myst… and you pikachu" he added when pikachu showed off that trademark attitude

"But boy am I HUNGRY"

"Hey nurse, get a slap up meal for my frien… I mean boyfriend here would you?"

One year later

_Misty:I cannot believe that he is late again how does he expect to run a gym with me when he keeps showing up la… oh here he is at last…_

"Hey hurry up would you we've got a gym to run AND a wedding to plan" he ran past her grabbing her wrist and pulling her along "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ASH KETCHUM!"


End file.
